Battousai
by Piketuxa
Summary: Porque Battousai nunca deixará de existir... Ele sempre viverá em nossas mentes como o homem que um dia causou reviravoltas no mundo, mas que hoje, como Rurouni, se redime de seus pecados...


Iniciado em 23/02/13

Finalizado em 23/02/13

**Battousai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

.

.

.

.

.

É fácil entender porque qualquer brutamontes que se autointitulasse Battousai seria temido por todos, não acha? Afinal, com a fama que tal retalhador possuía, de destruir exércitos com poucos golpes, e ser visto como o maior samurai da revolução, com toda a certeza fazia a imagem na mente das pessoas ser de alguém intimidador.

.

Muito interessante, não, Kenshin? Você, um homem tão gentil, delicado, de porte pequeno, bobo e muito desastrado, ser o Battousai? Deveríamos rir junto com os incrédulos?

.

Eu não os culpo por duvidar de você, você também não os culpa, mas faz sentido que alguém tão ágil tenha um porte mais favorável para desviar de ataques e se mover em velocidades impressionantes, como você faz; só é risível observá-lo ser corrigido por Kaoru e agir tão bobamente, quando você deveria ser respeitado e venerado.

.

Mas não faz sentido, não é? Você não quer isso. Foi por isso que trocou seu Battousai pelo Rurouni, não? Eu acho que posso te entender. Nessa nova era que se ergue com glória, samurais perderam seu lugar na sociedade, e seus poderes apenas poderiam ser usados para causar e representar o medo e a opressão, e você não quer algo do tipo.

.

Na realidade, você não quer ser usado, nem ser alvo das dúvidas das pessoas. Elas já te olham torto por andar por aí com uma espada na cintura, mesmo que seja uma espada incapaz de matar, ainda sim lhes causa hesitação.

.

.

.

Himura, não posso negar que tenho grande admiração pelo lado que você tanto repugna, e que vê-lo se apossando de ti me causa extremo êxtase e emoções incomparáveis. O brilho dos olhos de seu lado assassino é tão acolhedor quanto o âmbar da morte que brilha em seus orbes.

.

Não posso afirmar que a gentileza de seus sutis olhos gentis e azuis não me encantam, muito pelo contrário, eles fazem aquela cicatriz traçada em sua bochecha ser adorável, mas fico perdida entre a cor do céu ou a do ouro… São ambas intrigantes.

.

E como não falar do ruivo de seus cabelos? Eles refletem sua pele branca e odiosamente perfeita, e a idade apenas lhe deixa mais charmoso…

.

Como pode ver, você não é um homem por causa de sua espada ou suas habilidades. Você é um homem do tipo raro, que toda mulher sonharia em ter consigo – explicando porque Kaoru e Megumi o adoram – e um homem que nunca seria abandonado sozinho, porque você chama a atenção por si mesmo por onde passasse.

.

Você vaga por aí ajudando as pessoas que precisam, e luta colocando sua vida em risco por causas que nem lhe envolvem. Seu corpo é repleto de ferimentos que nada têm motivos profundos para você, mas pagar por tudo o que você fez no passado se tornou seu presente, e seu futuro é algo tão incerto quanto por quanto tempo você ficará no dojo Kamiya…

.

Você realmente encontrou amigos, encontrou pessoas em quem sabe que pode confiar e pessoas que dariam suas vidas pela sua, assim como você morreria por elas, e tudo o que você tenta fazer é mantê-las em segurança e felizes, porque ver seus sorrisos te faz querer viver mais um dia ali, no meio daquela bagunça e sentindo aquele sentimento de viver.

.

Brincar com as crianças, cozinhar, levar a roupa, nada disso realmente lhe incomoda, muito pelo contrário, te faz feliz, pois é um modo de te tornar humano, de te afastar do retalhador indiferente que um dia você foi.

.

.

.

Reencontrar pessoas do seu passado é doloroso e prazeroso ao mesmo tempo. Vê-los agora lutando por causas nobres e vivendo uma vida digna lhe faz sorrir, mas os que se apegam ao passado e agem incorretamente você mostra a realidade, e mesmo que seja na base da força, você as faz ver que essa era é melhor como está: sem guerra, sem mortes, sem dores, sem sangue, sem aflição, sem medo… Tudo o que você quer é ver aquelas crianças vivendo o resto de suas vidas atrás de um futuro furtivo e com uma certeza convicta de que ele virá, não em uma situação onde você não sabe quando e onde será morto, como o que você viveu na revolução.

.

Pior que isso: você sempre teve um mínimo de garantia de que sobreviveria por si mesmo, mas e eles? Não conhecem a dor, o sofrimento, o ódio…

.

.

.

Battousai… não, Kenshin Himura… todos nós devemos lhe tirar o chapéu, e agradecermos a Deus por termo-lo ao nosso lado, porque não saberíamos se resistiríamos contra o retalhador que você esconde dentro de você…

.

.

.

Boa sorte Kenshin. Torcemos por você, e para que sua vida seja repleta de uma alegria imensa que lhe ajude a vencer seus fantasmas do passado. E mesmo se as coisas estiverem indo ruim, acreditamos em você.


End file.
